The present invention is directed to maps which accurately represent geographical features of the earth or other celestial bodies, without the expense and space required for a globe and also without the distortions that are inherent in flat maps.
Geographical features are typically depicted either on globes or on flat maps. A globe has the advantage that longitude and latitude lines can be correctly drawn and the scale remains constant, without varying as the latitude changes. However, a globe is relatively expensive and takes up a lot of space, particularly as the size of globe is increased in order permit accurate depiction of relatively small geographical features. Flat maps, on the other hand, are relatively inexpensive, and can really be folded or rolled to a convenient size. Due to the curvature of the earth, however, flat maps give a distorted picture of large-scale geographical features.
The widespread use of flat maps in the field of education is particularly unfortunate because children exposed to flat maps may acquire lasting but nevertheless incorrect ideas about the true geography of the earth. The child may incorrectly get the notion that South America is smaller than North America or even Greenland. It will also be difficult for the child to understand why ships and airplanes take great circle routes on long trips in order to save time and fuel.
A "projection" is a technique used by a cartographer to associate points on the surface of the earth with corresponding points on the surface of a plane. A number of projections are known, the familiar Mercator projection being but one example. But no single projection can accurately present the entire earth, or even a sizable part of it, on a flat map.
Another disadvantage in using traditional projection methods is that they produce geographical deformities or biases that hinder scholars researching the dynamics of celestial bodies, because of subconscious prejudices induced by flat representations. Flat representations tend to impede the work of scholars by undermining their judgement and ability to visualize not only the earth, but also other celestial bodies. Scale diversity on the flat maps is a particular problem encountered by scholars. To a pure geography scholar, it is practically useless to browse through current cartographic publications in a casual manner.